


Roots

by SireneNomdePlume



Series: The Beast Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beast Severus Snape, Blood Drinking, Bottom Harry, Creature Fic, Creature Severus Snape, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, brief bottom Snape kind of...., fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SireneNomdePlume/pseuds/SireneNomdePlume
Summary: Part five in the Beast Series. It's Harry's twentieth birthday, and there are a few things Harry would like to try. However, when a dark sorcerer threatens Harry's village, it's up to Severus and Harry to find out what he wants and defeat him.





	Roots

"Happy birthday, Harry."

Harry smiled, face pressed against Severus' chest. He rubbed his cheek against the other man, inhaling his clover scent. 

"What would you like?"

Harry stepped away from Severus with a shrug. "I don't think there's much more you can give me. Well..." He broke off and batted his eyelashes. "I guess there's one thing you can give me."

Harry felt a bit awkward asking, though he and Severus had been together a year and seven months now. Severus didn't bottom often, and Harry didn't really prefer to top, to be honest. But there was something he wanted to try, and he wanted to make Severus feel good, too.

"I want to taste you," Harry murmured, and Severus said,

"You do that often enough. Why--"

Harry looked up at him. "Not the usual way. I mean..."

Severus' cheeks flushed. "Well, I--Harry..."

"Please?" Harry said, "you do it for me. I don't see why I can't do it for you, too." He set his glasses down on the bedside table.

Severus let out a long sigh. "If you want to, I suppose...I can't say no on your birthday..."

"You don't say _no_ to me ever," Harry snickered. Severus shook his head slowly and stripped out of his robes as Harry did the same. Severus splayed out on the bed, and Harry crawled on top of him, running his fingers through his black hair. He kissed Severus, and the man opened his lips against him. "I'm sure you'll like it," Harry breathed into his mouth, "I know I do. Tell me if I do something wrong." He broke away and flicked his tongue over Severus' lips before trailing kisses down his throat, his chest, his belly, feeling Severus twitch and flutter against him. He made his way down to his cock and played with it for a bit, sucking the head into his mouth and running his tongue over the slit. 

Harry drew in a deep breath and licked down Severus' large cock, sucking a kiss at the base, before cradling his sac and suckling. Severus moaned, but as Harry went lower, licking down his perineum, Severus' body tensed. Harry pet his thighs and then spread him wider, and Severus let his legs fall apart.

Harry drew in another breath. He was trembling, he couldn't wait to give Severus the same pleasure that he had always given Harry, but Harry had no idea what he was doing. Remembering how Severus always licked him first to loosen up his muscles, Harry moved closer, placing the flat of his tongue on Severus' entrance. Severus clenched, and Harry licked slowly. Severus always tasted _so good,_ everywhere. He swirled his tongue around and then placed an open mouthed kiss on Severus' hole, grinning as the man quivered against his lips. He did it again, this time, inching the tip of his tongue inside, feeling the muscles pulse around him.

"Harry..."

Harry drove his tongue in deeper, and Severus let out something that almost sounded like a strangled squeak. Harry wiggled his tongue as Severus relaxed around him, and Harry could feel Severus' purrs reverberate into his own body. Harry thrust his tongue in and out at a faster pace until his mouth started to ache, and he slid out of Severus, suckling at his hole a bit as the man squirmed beneath him. He gave Severus one last, departing lick before moving up to suck on his balls again. He gripped Severus' reddening cock, it was like steel encased in silky skin. 

"I want to fuck you," Severus growled, and Harry released his cock and moved his mouth away, smacking his lips.

"Then fuck me," Harry said, and Severus pulled his legs up and twisted his body so that Harry was caged underneath him.

"On your knees," Severus murmured, leaning down to flick his tongue on the shell of Harry's ear. Harry shivered and turned on his hands and knees, arching his back as Severus stroked a hand over his back. Severus muttered a spell and Harry could feel the slick tingle as Severus trailed his fingers over his arse. He slid two fingers inside and crooked them slightly as Harry babbled. "Severus, just...do it...gah!"

Harry cried out and buried his face in the pillows as Severus entered him in one quick thrust, his chest and belly rubbing against Harry's back. Harry could feel his harsh breaths in his ear, could feel his beast's heart pounding like a snare drum against him. Severus bottomed out before thrusting back into him, building up to a steady rhythm as he pounded harder and harder into Harry. Harry drooled into the pillows as he met every one of Severus' thrusts, pushing himself back as Severus shoved into him. 

They rocked back and forth together, Severus' hands were clenched on his hips so tightly it nearly hurt. Harry groaned, and Severus released one hand to firmly grip Harry's cock, and as he stroked up, Harry moaned as his orgasm started building inside of him, starting off as a small spark that started growing fiercer, shooting fire through every vein in his body. The spark spread, tingling inside of him before it exploded and he came with a wail. It was almost as if the particles of his body were splitting apart and evaporating in the air, and Severus was _inhaling_ him as he pounded in Harry harder before stilling and shooting pulse after pulse of heat inside of him. Harry was trembling still, milking around Severus' cock as the other man shuddered against him.

Severus nosed Harry's neck before pulling out with a sigh. "Good," Severus said softly, before falling onto his back on his side of the bed. Harry rolled over on his side and took a lock of Severus' hair, rubbing it against his fingers. 

"Really good," Harry agreed. "Best birthday present ever."

Severus snorted. "I suppose," he said, "but don't you--"

A series of hard knocks on the cottage door interrupted them. Harry lifted out of bed. The knocks startled him, and Severus was alert. Severus leaped out of bed and pulled on his robes. "Stay in the room," Severus said and stalked over to the door. Harry pulled on a pair of trousers, his fingers shaking. In all the time he had lived here with Severus, _no one_ had ever come to see them. Well, no one save for...

"Severus!"

Harry started. It was Hermione. He rushed out of the room despite Severus telling him to stay there. "Hermione?"

Hermione blushed a bit when she saw Harry, and he was suddenly aware that he was shirtless.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry said.

"I...I needed to talk to you. Severus, we really need your help, oh, I didn't know who else to come to..."

"Slow down, Hermione, come in." Harry sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him as Severus closed the door. Hermione sat down, letting out a shaky breath.

"It's...there was a man who came to the village. He said..." she drew a deep breath as Harry stared at her. Severus was standing before them, his eyes narrowed. "He said he was the one who cursed us. And he was looking for someone, he said this person was special and had something of his."

"Who?" Harry asked, and Hermione inhaled a breath, and it sounded like a gasp.

"Harry...I think he was talking about you."

Harry's heart stuttered. "Me?"

"He said the village leader stole something from him when he cursed the village and gave it to his son. He didn't say what it was, only that it was powerful, and that he'll kill everyone in the village if we don't hand you over. Harry, of _course_ we won't hand you over. I think..." She drifted off, before saying, "Severus is the only one powerful enough to stop him. But he's _dangerous,_ Harry! What if something happens to..." she broke off with a small sob.

"Where is he?" Severus said. Harry's body, which was just moments before filled with fire, now frozen over with frost.

"He's still in the village," Hermione said. "Ron, Rose and I escaped before he rounded up everyone else to find Harry. They're half a mile away, hiding in another clearing. I had to find you."

"I'll go with you to the village," Severus said. Harry tugged at his robe.

"I'll go with you too," Harry said. Severus turned on him with a low hiss.

"He's after you," Severus said. "You can't come with me."

"The villagers hate you," Harry said. "And...what if something happens to you? I need to be there, please. I can't let anything happen to you."

"Actually, I think Harry should come, too," Hermione said. "Maybe if we find out what this sorcerer wants, Harry can find it and give it back to him."

"Fine," Severus growled. "Get dressed."

Harry ran to the bedroom and pulled his robes over his body. He stepped out into the living room, and Severus met his eyes. Severus was worried, the shakily masked fear in his eyes was almost tangible and certainly contagious. Harry lowered his eyes, and they left the cottage, walking through the forest at a rapid pace. 

"It would be best if you stayed here with your child," Severus said to Hermione. "Harry and I should go to the village alone."

"But--"

"Hermione, he's right. Stay here," Harry said. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Alright," she said and pulled Harry into a hug. "Please be careful." 

Hermione stepped to the right, following another path in the forest. Harry inhaled sharply and headed to the village with Severus.

When they arrived, no one was in the square. It was silent, and Harry tugged on the gate. It wouldn't open.

"Severus--"

Severus waved his hands over the gate with a mumbled spell, and it creaked open. Harry rushed ahead, Severus close behind.

"The lake," Harry said, pointing to the edge of the village. They headed over to the lake, and Harry's eyes widened. The people were gathered around the lake, and a man stood before them. Someone was crawling towards him, and the sorcerer flicked his hand, and the villager cried out, her agonized screams piercing the air.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, and the sorcerer turned. Harry gasped; his face was grey, and his nose was slitted like that of a snake. He smiled.

"Hello, Harry," the man said. "I knew you'd come back."

"Leave her alone!" Harry snarled. "It's me you want."

The man cocked his head and turned his gaze to Severus. "Who's this?" 

The villagers stared at Severus as he stepped in front of Harry, and almost united, they recoiled. The man laughed, and his voice was cold.

"They seem frightened of you!" the man said. "Maybe you're a worthy opponent. Let's see how well you fare..." He waved his hand and a flash of red blasted to Severus, who dodged the attack and flung his hands forward, muttering under his breath. The sorcerer was lifted off of the ground and smacked back down, falling on his hands and knees. The man lifted himself up with a huff.

"Good show," the snake-man said. Severus growled. The man shifted his hands, and a shot of light sprung from his hands again, this time catching Severus unaware. Severus crumpled to the ground. He got back up, panting, his teeth and sharp fangs bared. The sorcerer's eyes widened.

"A _beast,"_ the man breathed. "I could use a beast," he said conversationally. "Why don't you stop protecting that worthless pile of flesh behind you and come with me? I will give you anything you want and all the riches you desire."

Severus said nothing. Instead, he propelled himself up and waved his hand again, and the man fell back, his body wracked with what looked like a seizure. The snake-man fell to the ground again. 

"I want nothing," Severus hissed. He flung his hand again and the man fell back down, as soon as he tried lifting himself back up.

"I thought you'd say that," the sorcerer said. He waved his hand.

At first, Harry didn't think anything happened. He stared at Severus, who stood stock still on the lake shore.

And then he collapsed.

"Severus!" Harry cried, as the villagers stared at them. "Severus, are you--"

Severus was bleeding. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a moan of pain came out. Harry peeled his robes back and saw what looked like stab wounds gaping from both shoulders. Harry brushed back a sweat-slick lock of hair that fell on Severus' face, and Severus shuddered, closing his eyes, before opening them again. 

"How _dare_ you," Harry snarled, cradling Severus' head in his lap. "You--"

"What are you going to do, boy? That jewel that's sitting inside your belly belongs to me. And I want it back."

"What are you talking about?" Harry yelled, as he frantically lifted Severus' limp hand up and held it in his own.

"Your father stole something from me. The foolish man thought it would weaken me," the snake-man hissed. "It didn't stop me from cursing you all, and I will kill every single one of you to get it back. You see, your father gave the jewel to you when you were just a babe," the man continued. "That jewel is powerful, and it will grant me what I deserve. Now I'm taking it back."

"Harry..." Severus' voice was raspy. Harry shushed him and gently set his head down on the grassy shore before standing up.

"I'll kill your beast first," the man said smoothly. "And then all of your friends." He lifted his hands once more, aiming them at Severus and moving his lips. Harry stood in front of Severus, blocking him from view.

The spell rushed toward Harry, and Harry closed his eyes. Everything was quiet, and it seemed so peaceful. He protected Severus as much as he could. And now he was ready to die.

The spell hit Harry. Harry stumbled backward from the force of it, but nothing happened. He glanced down at his skin; his body was glowing with green light. He glanced up at the sorcerer, whose eyes were wide with confusion.

"What--"

Harry moved forward, gritting his teeth and swiping at the air. He wasn't sure what he was doing, not at all. But he knew he had to save Severus.

He felt his body thrum with the spell, and suddenly the light shot out of him, catching the sorcerer in the chest. The man stumbled backward as the light spread, and he shook, his mouth opening wide as he started foaming, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. The light spread, and with a puff of smoke, the man exploded into a brilliant show of fireworks.

Harry panted, and fell to his knees, gathering Severus in his arms. "Severus, it's okay. You'll be alright."

Severus said nothing, and it looked as if it took all of his strength to keep his eyes open.

"Harry dear..."

Harry glanced up to see Ron's mother standing beside him. She was the medicine woman in the village. Maybe..."I have to help him," Harry said. "Please, Molly."

"I'll try," Molly said after a brief moment of silence. "Bill! Go grab my bag!"

Bill paused, and Harry saw Ron's family gathered around Ginny; George was holding her in his arms. Bill glanced at Severus, and Harry stared at him, imploring him to look past the fact that Severus was the beast. Bill slowly nodded and ran toward their house.

Harry petted Severus' face, feeling cold sweat drip down and mingle with the sweat on his own warm, slick hands.

Bill came back with Molly's bag, and he set it down on the ground next to them. Molly dropped to her knees and rummaged through the bag, procuring a squat tub. She opened the lid and raked a generous portion of paste on her fingers. "We'll have to clean him up first," she said. "Harry, get the red bottle from the bag and pour it over his wounds." 

Shaking, Harry lifted off of the ground and sifted through her bag. He pulled out the red bottle of liquid and popped the top off, pouring some of it over the first stab wound. Severus hissed through gritted teeth, his fangs buried in his bottom lip, making blood drip down his chin. Harry did the same to the second wound as Molly rubbed the paste over the bloody holes, and Severus twitched, before stilling completely. "It'll be alright, Severus," Harry soothed.

"We'll get him right as rain," Molly said. "I've seen worse before, I have. I might have to keep him here, though, for a bit--"

"No," Severus groaned, and Harry started. "Home," he said. "Don't...want..."

"Shh," Harry murmured. "We'll get you feeling better."

"Harry," Severus whispered. "You..."

"I'm here," Harry said. "You saved them."

The wounds looked like they were closing up and Harry's eyes widened. "Is this a potion?"

"It's a salve. A wise man gave this to me," Molly said "He lives over past the other side of the village, about a quarter of a mile away. Maybe I can find him again, and see what else he can help with." 

Severus' wounds closed a bit; the blood flow slowing as it started to crust and dry. Severus hummed, and this time, it wasn't in pain.

"Thank you," Harry breathed. Molly waved at the other villagers.

"Get home, now!" Molly said forcefully, and the villagers complied, shuffling away from the lake and heading to the square. "He's important to you. The beast, I mean."

Harry nodded. "Yes, he is," he said.

"I'm glad I could help," Molly said. "Surely we'd all be dead if you and he hadn't come to help. You both were very brave."

Harry's lips formed a half smile. "This wise man...would he know anything about what that sorcerer was saying? About the jewel, I mean."

Molly nodded. "I'm sure he would," Molly said. "But...Severus, is it? Take him home. He needs his rest before he can do anything more."

Harry nodded again and lifted Severus' head. "Severus, we have to go home." 

Severus coughed, and a bit of blood dribbled out of his mouth. "I don't...I don't think I can--"

"He might be too weak to walk back," Molly said. "On second thought, I'll go fetch the wise man. You stay here with him, and I'll be back in about ten minutes or so, Harry."

Molly stood up and bustled away from the lake, leaving the bag with Harry. Harry bent down to sit next to Severus, gently pulling his head into his lap. "You were amazing," Harry said, and Severus' lips twitched.

"Are you...are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry said. "He's gone. He won't be back to hurt them. Or hurt you."

"I'm fine," Severus grumbled, as he struggled to lift his head. Harry pressed down on his forehead, and Severus stilled, his eyes opening as he frowned.

"Fine words for the man with the stab wounds," Harry said. "I need you to stay still. We'll get you feeling better. Molly's getting the wise man."

"How did you..."

"I don't know," Harry said, already knowing what Severus was asking. "It just happened. The spell absorbed into me, and it blasted back out and hit him. He's gone. Actually gone," Harry added. "He exploded. I don't think he's coming back. Ever."

Severus let out a weak chuckle. "Good," he said, and Harry grasped his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you anymore," Harry said. "I'm so sorry this happened."

"Well," Severus said softly, "if we hadn't have come, surely he would have killed the rest of the villagers. I'm sorry."

"What could you be sorry for?" Harry said, "You protected them. Me."

"It's your birthday," Severus laughed, but the sound was raspy and caught in his chest. He coughed again.

They drifted into silence, Harry brushing Severus' hair back and petting his cheek lightly. Severus sighed and closed his eyes. After a little while, Molly came back. A man walked next to her. He was tall, his long beard pulled around his face with a red ribbon. He had long white hair and wore spectacles like Harry did, only his were perched on the tip of his long nose. 

The man knelt beside Harry and Severus. "Let's get the robes pulled off of his chest all the way," the wise man said. "It will be easier to treat his wounds if we can see them more clearly." Harry nodded and pulled Severus' robes down his chest as gently as he could. Severus winced.

"Oh..." the wise man said, and Harry snapped his head to the left to stare at him. What if this man couldn't help Severus? "This should be easy enough to treat," the man said, and reached into his sparkling purple robes, pulling out a vial. "Tip his head up, please."

Harry lifted Severus' head off of his lap and the man brought the vial to Severus' open lips, pouring the contents into mouth. Severus coughed again, and a bit of the liquid was spat out of his mouth.

"Keep it down," Harry said softly. Severus swallowed slowly, and the man poured more into his mouth. Harry looked down and watched in awe as the wounds slowly closed up, the skin stitching back together as Severus jerked on the ground. He fell back into Harry's lap with a sigh.

"He'll be right as rain soon," the man said. "It'd be best for him to rest once he gets home. Is there a way this young man can take him back without having to walk?" the man asked, directing his gaze to Molly. Molly nodded.

"He can have a horse," Molly said. "Firenze can take them back."

The man peered at Harry and smiled kindly. "You must be Harry."

"How do you know?" Harry asked. "How did that man know who I was?"

The man's eyes twinkled a bit. "Tom was a powerful sorcerer. He had a jewel that could grant many things, a magic jewel. When your father opposed him, Tom cursed your village, and...well, I tried to stop it, but my bit of healing magic wasn't as mighty as his power. Or as mighty as Severus' for that matter."

Harry didn't ask how the wise man knew Severus' name, instead saying, "So Severus could stop the curse because he was born with magic. But how did this man..."

"Very few humans can use magic," the wise man said. "I can make concoctions, but to use this sort of evil sorcery, you have to give up everything you once were to become something more. Severus was the only one who had enough natural magic to stop him, and he did stave the curse for some time. But your father...he stole that precious jewel from Tom to try and lift the curse, and to hide it, he fed the tiny jewel to you in a bottle." 

Harry's throat felt dry. He glanced down at Severus, whose eyes were wide and starting to glimmer red. Severus had lost so much blood. He had to be starving. Harry could help him, but not here.

"Thank you for helping us," Harry said. "I have to take Severus home."

The wise man rose to his feet. "Take this tub of ointment, and these vials," and the man handed a small satchel to Harry, who tucked it into his robes. "He needs to get much rest. Molly, if you could fetch Firenze for us, they can be on their way." Molly nodded and rushed away from the lake, heading to the stables.

"Thank you," Harry said again. The man smiled again.

"No need to thank me, Harry. You and Severus saved the day, after all."

Harry moved his head up and down slowly. The whites of Severus' eyes were glowing red now, only the red was darker than usual, not the brilliant, bright red it usually was. This time, his eyes were dark as thick blood, and glowing fiercely.

Molly came back with Firenze in tow. Harry gently set Severus' head down and pet the horse's golden coat.

"We'll help him up," the wise man said, and Harry took Severus' upper body in his arms as the wise man took his legs. They hoisted him on the horse as Severus huffed, staring at Harry with glowing, hungry eyes. Harry took his hand and squeezed it. Severus lay on the horse, his head resting on Firenze's neck. Harry took the reins and led Firenze away from the lake.

"Thank you, Molly. Both of you, thank you." 

"Harry," Molly said with a small sob. "You've both done so much. Thank you."

Harry looked back at the wise man and Molly and smiled. He walked as slowly as he could, but he wished he could be faster, so Severus could rest in bed. 

Hermione, Rose, and Ron were sitting on the sacrificial boulder as Firenze trotted slowly down the beaten path in the forest. 

"Harry! Oh, Severus..."

"He'll be fine," Harry reassured. "I need to get him home. The sorcerer is dead."

"You..."

"We defeated him. Together," Harry said, as Severus snorted.

"I think you did a bit more than I did," Severus rasped. Harry shook his head.

"I have to get him home. If it wasn't for Severus, everyone else would have been..." Harry drifted off.

"Thank you, both of you," Hermione said, as Ron cradled Rose in his arms.

"Talk to your mum, Ron," Harry said. "She'll tell you everything that happened. I have to get Severus home."

"Get better soon, alright?" Ron said to Severus, as Severus' eyebrows knitted together. He closed his glowing eyes and exhaled slowly, his breath mussing Firenze's mane. Firenze whinnied, and Harry tugged lightly at the reins again.

"I'll see you," Harry said. "Severus has to rest."

Hermione nodded, and they sat up from the boulder and made their way out of the forest. Harry led Firenze deeper into the forest.

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the cottage. Harry reached up to try and help Severus off of Firenze, but Severus lifted himself up on his own, sliding off of the horse and panting slightly. Harry patted Firenze on his flank.

"Go back to the village, Firenze," Harry said, and Firenze reared his head before trotting off into the forest, back the way they came. Severus walked through the door, and he stumbled into the bedroom as Harry lifted his legs up.

"I'm not a child," Severus snapped, and looked up at Harry. His eyes were glowing even brighter than they were before, and Harry tugged off his robes. Severus watched him hungrily as Harry pulled them off completely, stepping out of them and sliding on the bed. He lay next to Severus, who was stretched out on his back. The wounds on his shoulders wouldn't let him lay on his side. Harry moved over his body and caged Severus underneath him, and he lowered his head so his throat was right over Severus' lips.

With a deep moan, Severus opened his mouth against Harry's skin and buried his fangs in his throat. Harry sighed as Severus drank from him as if Harry was the finest wine Severus had ever sipped. His throat moved slowly, the drags long and sensual. After a few moments, the sensation became nearly torturous. Harry groaned, but Severus didn't stop. Harry felt a bit dizzy, and he tried to move away, but Severus growled against him. 

"Sev..Severus," Harry said. After a moment Severus broke away, and Harry glanced down at him. His eyes were wide, and the red was fading slowly, not disappearing completely as it usually did.

"I'm sorry," Severus breathed. "I didn't..."

"It's okay," Harry said, stroking the side of his face. Severus murmured his spell and Harry's throat healed as he collapsed onto his side of the bed, feeling lethargic and hazy.

"Take your potion," Severus said. Harry raised himself out of the bed and grabbed the blood replenishing potion that Severus always kept on hand and took a swig. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Harry said. "I just want you to feel better."

It took nearly four days until Severus was fully healed.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much," Severus said. "For the first time in my long life, I'm grateful that I was born a beast." 

"Oh, because you can heal faster?"

"That, and I slowed down that sorcerer," Severus said, before adding, "I'm frankly shocked that the villagers didn't try to kill me themselves after you killed that sorcerer. I would never have thought that they would try to _heal_ me..."

"They know how important you are to me, now," Harry said. "And you saved them, too. Don't forget that."

 _"You_ defeated him."

"I wouldn't have been able to without you," Harry said. "Besides, the jewel...I think it read my intentions. I don't know much about it, but it somehow knew that I was protecting you with my life."

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," Severus said. "I can take care of myself."

"Right," Harry said, grinning slightly as Severus frowned at him.

"Come here," Severus said, and Harry sat down on the couch next to Severus, who turned to him and captured his lips in a kiss. Harry sighed as Severus slid his tongue against Harry's, and Harry drew back, sucking Severus' tongue between his lips.

"Mm." Severus drew back, flicking his tongue over Harry's lips before sinking further into the couch. Harry followed him, crawling into his lap and rubbing against his groin. Severus arched into him with a rumbling purr. He whispered one of his beast spells, and they both were naked. Harry frotted against Severus' hard cock, brushing his hands over his chest before placing them on the couch. He couldn't grab Severus' shoulders, they were still sore, two thick, reddish scars surrounded by a purpling bruise.

They thrust against each other for awhile, and it was almost agonizingly slow. Harry wanted this to last. Suddenly, the heat became too much for him, and he rubbed himself harder, faster against Severus, who was groaning softly in his ear. Harry reached the edge of the cliff, and with a cry, he toppled over it, his climax shuddering through his whole body and coating Severus as the other man thrust up against him one more time before coming with a deep, drawn out moan. 

Harry fell off of Severus to sit back down on his side of the couch, watching Severus' cock soften, seeing their mingled seed splattered on both of their thighs. Harry sighed, and smiled.

It was a strange thing, finding out the secrets of the past. Harry discovered his roots, seeded and hidden away. But as Harry uncovered more roots, he knew that Severus was a root too, buried deep in his mind and heart. And the roots could never be dug up completely because they were just part of who Harry was. He smiled to himself, and rested his hand over Severus'.


End file.
